Normally, a multicolor display (color filter) used for multi-coloring display elements such as liquid crystal and the like comprises red, green and blue pixel parts and a black stripe increasing a contrast between the above pixel parts. As shown in FIG. 2 (a) to FIG. 2 (c), a conventional color filter had hitherto been produced by selectively forming a black stripe 12 on a transparent substrate 11 and then selectively forming a desired colored filter 13 between the gap of the black stripes according to a dyeing method, pigment dispersing method, printing method and the like (e.g. Japanese Patent Kokai No. 63-91627).
However, the production process of the conventional color filter requires an aligning process wherein a color filter is formed precisely between the gap of the black stripes (a light-shielding film), as is apparent from FIG. 2 (a) to FIG. 2 (c). The aligning process makes the whole process complicated and results in a low yield.
In order to eliminate this drawback, there is disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 62-247331 a method which comprises forming a color filter on a patterned transparent conductive layer by an electrodeposition method, forming a negative type resist containing a black colorant thereon and then allowing it to remain between the color filters selectively by photolithograpy. However, in this method, at least one photolithographic step must be added and, therefore, yield is liable to be lowered.